Everywhere I go
by Shnook19
Summary: Oneshot. Established relationship between Sherlock and John. Sherlock is ignoring John who thinks of an amusing way to get Sherlock's attention. A bit of fun but a lot of smut! You've been warned.


**Song: Everywhere I go by Hollywood Undead**

**I apologize if any of the lyrics are wrong. **

* * *

_Everywhere I go, bitches always know _

_That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show, bitch_

_Everywhere I go bitches always know _

_That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show._

John was prancing around the kitchen. It was highly distracting. This had been going on for about half an hour with the same song on repeat. Occasionally he would glance to see if I was watching. When it looked like I wasn't he had taken his top off and continued dancing with just his jeans on.

I was sat at the kitchen table working on an experiment. It was the reason we had an recurring argument for the past three weeks, not this particular experiment but the concept in general. Apparently, whenever I became particularly focused on an experiment I would ignore John.

_Let's get this party started _

_Let's keep them 40's poppin,_

_So just get buzzed and stay fucked up _

_We'll keep them panties droppin._

What were 40's? I asked myself, ignoring John as he danced closer to me only to pull away when we almost touched.

How did John even know about this song? This wasn't a song I would have associated with the straightforward soldier.

_Hoes want to be seen with me _

_And I like their big fake titties, _

_D cups with extra filling_

_Take it out and let me lick it quickly._

At this last line I saw John tweak his nipples. My eye twitched. Sweat glittered along his collarbones and collected in the hollow; I wanted to lick across his skin and taste him. Stubbornly, I forced the thought from my mind and concentrated on my work.

John, however, took this opportunity to take his spectacle a step further. Warm hands drifted across the back of my neck before I felt his fingers run through my hair. A moment later I was left feeling cold when he moved from me.

He was back to front and centre of the kitchen where I had the best view. I watched from the corner of my eye as he ran his hands down his chest, to his stomach before stopping at the waistband of his jeans.

He knew I was watching him. I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

The top button on his jeans popped open. I could see his erection straining against his jeans and I knew how he felt I had a matching one. Mine was hidden under the table however.

_I wanna see your booty rubbin again__st my dick when I start buzzin_

He mouthed the words as he slowly pulled his zip down and his erection sprang free. His jeans pooled at his ankles and he kicked them away. My cock jumped when he began swaying his hips to the beat in nothing but his boxers.

I gave up the pretence of not watching him and gave him my full attention.

He lightly ran his hand over his cock through his boxers. My hand jerked slightly as I found myself almost mirroring his actions.

_I wanna see your brain start shrinkin_

_Make a move I saw you winkin_

John reached into his boxers and squeezed his cock. His head fell back exposing his throat as he uttered a low moan.

My control snapped.

I was upon him before he knew I had moved from the table. His breath hitched as I licked and nipped along his collarbone before claiming his mouth. Cool air tightened my nipples as John ripped my shirt open.

"I liked that shirt" I mumbled against his mouth

He pulled away, "Three weeks Sherlock, don't make me wait that long again", his voice was low; almost a growl and it sent heat straight to my stomach. He ground himself viciously against me causing us both to utter gasps and to clutch each other.

"I apologise" I whispered causing him to shiver before I dropped to my knees to put my apology into effect.

Gently I mouthed him through his boxers, I never took my eyes from his face; I loved watching his emotions play across his face. He jerked slightly as I pulled his boxers down and the cool air reached him. His eyes rolled back a moment later as I took him completely into my mouth. I rolled my tongue around his head and he thrust into my mouth.

"Sorry didn't mean to" he gasped

I shook my head telling him I didn't mind. He still looked unsure. So I slid my mouth down the length of him again and began humming that damn song that was still playing.

"Oh" he moaned, "You bastard, you beautiful bastard"

He thrust gently into my mouth, his fingers in my curls as he did. I undid my belt relieving some pressure and unzipped my trousers. John heard the zipper and looked down, seeing me unattended he pulled out from my mouth and lifted me to my feet.

"John it's okay"

He kissed me, most likely to shut me up. I moaned into his mouth as I felt him rub his thumb over my slit before gripping me. His hand worked up and down me. He reached behind him and grabbed a bottle of lube.

"You hid lube behind the toaster?"

"You barely eat; it's the perfect hiding place"

Slowly John lowered himself onto his knees. He squirted lube onto his hand and coated his fingers; letting me watch. Letting me know what was to come. He kissed the tip of my cock before reaching through my legs and spreading my cheeks. He spread the lube around my hole, before pushing his fingers into me and taking my cock into his mouth at the same time, all without looking; talented John Watson.

He scissored his fingers stretching me, I felt a slight burn and then just pleasure as he started a steady rhythm with his finger pushing in and out of me.

"I need you now John"

He stood and coated his hand with lube again before rubbing it along his shaft. He turned me around until he was pressed between my cheeks but he didn't move. My body felt like it was vibrating with apprehension, if he didn't move in a minute I would take things into my own hands.

His breath tickled my ear as he whispered, "I'm going to bend you over and fuck you over the kitchen table right by your experiments"

Heat frissioned along my skin and pooled in my stomach causing my breath to catch. I found myself bent over the table, palms flat against the wood as John entered me slowly inch by inch. I pushed back helping him along and I felt his hands clench my hips. He thrust into me carefully; his strong hands clenching me were an exquisite contrast to the controlled thrusts into my body.

Sparks pulsed on the inside of my eyelids as he hit my prostrate. I tightened around him and he picked up his careful pace. I almost protested as one hand left my hip but swallowed it when he smacked my backside. He reached around and stroked me with the same rhythm he was using to pound into me.

Glass tinkled; test tubes and beakers clinking together as the table shuddered beneath us as John's thrusts became harder and faster. His other hand clenched my hip again and I knew I'd have bruises. That thought pushed me over the edge.

I came with a cry and John followed me with a strangled 'Sherlock'.

We panted trying to catch our breath utterly spent. John placed a kiss on my back before he pulled out of me. Slowly I turned to face him and had to sit on the edge of the table before my legs gave out.

"This song is vulgar, John"

"I know"

I smiled, "I fucking love this song"


End file.
